


A Christmas Reckoning

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #WinterMurderland, After will is released, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hannibal, Choking, Hannigram - Freeform, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mistletoe, Reckoning, Revenge, Smut, Top!Will, holiday parties, kissing under the mistletoe, mentions of Hannibal/Alana, mid season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Tipsy at a holiday party,  Will lures Hannibal under the mistletoe, more than aware of what he's doing than Hannibal might believe.





	

 

  
Hannibal was elated that Will had resumed his therapy, and had even begun showing the makings of a fine killer--a killer that the good doctor knew him to be, deep down. Tonight however, was to be a bit different; a break from the normal routine. Jack Crawford had organized the annual FBI Christmas party and Hannibal had been invited. He’d accepted of course, it would have been rude otherwise. 

After getting ready in his home, dressed in a black and maroon three piece suit, the doctor set out for the party. A space had been rented just for the occasion, and food was being catered and brought in. It seemed that everyone would be there--even Will Graham. That fact alone had admittedly been the biggest selling point in convincing the cannibal to attend.

Parking his car, Hannibal smoothed his hair, and straightened his tie before stepping out of his black Bentley. This night should prove interesting at best. Upon entering, he was greeted with a handshake by Agent Crawford himself, and ushered over to the bar to get a drink. With a rich full bodied red in hand, he surveyed the area. Standard American decor adorned the place, Christmas music blasted in the background and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Finally, he spotted Will by the Christmas tree, leaning against the wall, drinking what looked to be glass of creamy liquid, likely eggnog with a large helping of bourbon. The doctor couldn’t help but notice the rosy flush that was covering his skin, it brought out his eyes Hannibal walked over to the empath and offered him a charming smile.

“Good evening, Will,” Hannibal began, his warm amber eyes crinkling at the corners. “It would appear as though you are feeling quite festive on this night.”

“I don’t think a glass of eggnog qualifies as festive so much as necessary, Doctor Lecter,” Will offered, gesturing his glass to the other man. “Not sure there’s enough bourbon in here to make me stomach another rendition of  _ Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer _ .” “Perhaps not, but I would, however, have to join you in that sentiment,” Hannibal replied, taking a slow sip of his wine. “Tell me, Will, how did you spend Christmas when you were a little boy?”

Will looked down at his drink, decidedly, and downed the rest. “Alone, or taking care of my drunk, passed out father.”

Upon watching Will down his drink, Hannibal took another sip. He  slowly licked his lips, contemplatively. “That is most unfortunate. Mine, after a certain age, were spent in an orphanage, but I will not  dampen the night with talk of such things.”

Will sighed. Looking into his empty glass, he shuffled past Hannibal to get another, this time without the milky drink mixer. He waited for Hannibal to follow, and then filled his glass with bourbon only. “Holidays are supposed to be for families, but we’re both very much alone, Hannibal.”

"You're not alone, Will, I'm standing right beside you," Hannibal offered. He knew Will hadn't meant in this moment, but he hadn't either.

There was a piece of Will still dwelling on the fact that Hannibal had set him up to take the fall for his murders, but there was still no evidence of it, and right in that moment, it hardly mattered. They were growing closer, whether for show or because Will wanted to, the empath still wasn’t sure yet. His sea blue gaze trailed from Hannibal’s eyes to his lips, to his throat, and then away completely as he took a long swig of his drink. “Shouldn’t you be with Alana?”

“Alana is otherwise occupied,” Hannibal explained, watching the way Will’s eyes drifted to his lips and back up. “I am exactly where I want to be.” A brave statement perhaps, but it was the truth. The good doctor was only with Alana for his own personal reasons, it had nothing to do with love.

“Wondered where she was; thought for sure she’d come with you,” Will murmured bitterly, and took another long swig and then refilled his glass, licking his lips. He gave a sigh, and moved them from the liquor table, away from the  bustle of FBI people-- a hinderance to a good buzz.

Hannibal followed, noting the bitterness in Will's tone. Smiling crookedly to himself, he took another long pull from his wine glass and swallowed. "She had business to attend to, so I came alone. I would not have missed Agent Crawford's Christmas soiree for the world, Will," the doctor chuckled.

Will was still unaware if he was more upset that Hannibal and Alana were together, or if it was because Hannibal was clearly doing it to get to him. Hurting Alana in the end would only get Hannibal a broken nose, at least. If Will was lucky enough, more. He squeezed his eyes shut and took another long sip, and then shook his head. “How convenient for you.”

“I have yet to decide if it is convenient, we shall have to see how the evening progresses,” Hannibal answered, smoothly. His eyes drifted down to Will’s lips, and then up to his beautiful sea blue eyes.

“How do you want it to  _ progress, _ Doctor?” Will asked, his speech starting to slur just a little, his New Orleans accent starting to slip through, subtly.

There had always been a certain way that Hannibal and Will communicated, mostly indirectly and with metaphors, but tonight the doctor decided to try a more direct approach. Hannibal stepped closer, and placed a firm hand on Will’s shoulder, their faces only inches apart. “I would be happy to show you, if you ask me to, Will.”

Will swallowed and then brought his glass to his lips instead, taking another sip, but his eyes never left Hannibal’s, boring into each other. Will took a step back, gingerly, his footing not too great, but hoped it was enough to tempt the doctor forward. “Show me.”

In this moment no one else existed, only he and Will. The doctor sat his wine glass down on a nearby table and followed, taking a step forward. His eyes were dark and full of desire, desire that he had kept repressed for so long. Briefly, his eyes flitted up to the mistletoe that was hanging nearby, merely another step of two from where they stood now. Upon seeing this, he encouraged Will to take another step back, not speaking a word yet as he licked his lips.

Will finished his drink and let the glass hang from his finger tips at his side. He took another two steps back, his breath already ragged, cheeks flushed, and his bright eyes growing darker with impending lust that echoed Hannibal’s own.

Hannibal stepped two paces forward, slowly and gracefully, observing Will. “The mistletoe goes back to the times of the ancient Druids, Will. It is said to bring good fortune to all who share a kiss underneath its presence." With this, he reverently cupped Will’s jaw, pressing his full lips against Will’s own and then released him after a moment, his lips ghosting there, waiting for Will to respond--  _ if _ he would at all.

Staring at Hannibal with slight disbelief, the tipsy profiler reached in and grabbed Hannibal by the back of the neck and then kissed him hard, everyone else there long forgotten as their mouths melded, and heat sparked between them.

The doctor carded through Will's impossibly soft curls, licking into his mouth reverently. He'd imagined this more than once, and reality had proven to be a much more delicious scenario. Groaning, he backed Will into an even more secluded area, landing them both against the nearest flat wall once totally out of view.

Will dropped his empty glass on a table near by, pulling Hannibal up against him as they kissed, back into the wall, he let his head fall back slowly as their tongues tangled. A slow, deep groan escaped his chest.

“Will,” Hannibal began, between heated kisses. “Would you join me at my place, whenever you’re ready to leave?” He found he couldn’t stop for long, and was right back at it, lathing his slick muscle against Will’s, pressing his hips into the other man’s. The doctor was like a starving man, one who had finally found the long awaited sustenance he’d been craving.

Head swimming, Will could only nod his head, too far gone now to really drive anywhere, sure he’d call a cab or get a room somewhere, but Hannibal’s offer was so tempting. So,  _ so _ tempting. “I’m… gonna need a ride.”

It was with a great amount of willpower that Hannibal was even able to pull back from the warm comfort of Will’s lips. Panting, he straightened his jacket and tie and nodded. “If you’ll allow me, I will make our excuses to Jack and then we can be on our way.”

Will nodded, once again, and gripped Hannibal’s jacket tightly with one fist, keeping himself upright. “Tell him you’re taking me home.”

Hannibal placed his hand over Will’s and also nodded in response. “Of course, I won’t be but a moment.” He pulled away and went to Jack, explaining that he was taking Will home and he was very sorry for the early departure. Jack understood and thanked him for coming.

“All set, Will. Are you ready then?” Hannibal asked, once he’d walked back over to where Will was waiting.

Once again, the profiler nodded his head, and then reached for Hannibal’s arm to steady himself. “He believed you?”

“He seemed to, yes,” Hannibal answered, letting Will use him for leverage. “I do not doubt that he will inquire about it further when you return to work.” Hannibal was enjoying the feel of Will’s body so close to his, and he hoped to explore it more once at his home. Slowly, he guided Will out of the party and to his car.

“I’ll think of something,” Will murmured, and got in, but not without almost falling over, starting to regret the last drink just a little, and yet it brought them together at the same time. Will had never faced his feelings for Hannibal head on, and now they literally in the thick of it.

Chuckling quietly, Hannibal got in and fastened his seatbelt. Once he’d started the car, he looked over at Will and smiled. “I do not doubt that, Will.” He briefly placed his hand on top of the empath’s thigh before he removed it and backed out of the parking lot.

The ride to Hannibal’s place was short, and Will fell asleep for a moment, his head bobbing slightly against the seat, and was then jolted awake as the car pulled into Hannibal’s home garage. “Sorry…”

“No need to apologize, Will,” Hannibal assured as he shut off the car. “I can make you some coffee if you’d like…” He really wanted to ravage him then and there but he was patient and restrained when need be. Also, he would prefer Will be full present for the experience. 

“Water would be good,” Will insisted, having been drunk before, Christmas just made it worse for him. He got out of the car slowly, using it’s length to keep himself from falling over.

Hannibal got out and shut the door, immediately walking over to help Will the rest of the way inside. “Of course. I will give you  _ anythin _  you need.” The home was decorated, elegantly, for the holiday. A small tasteful tree sat on the table, adorned with fruit, antlers and a few other meticulously placed decorations, nothing tasteless, more regal in nature.

The warmth of Hannibal near him again, making him even more flushed than before, only made Will stammer under his breath as they walked inside the elegant house. Will immediately shed his coat once more, dropping it in his wake, and then his boots followed quickly.

Following suit, Hannibal removed his overcoat and placed it over the couch. He next removed his shoes and sat them by the door, his honeyed gaze staying fixed on Will. Before things could get too heated, he turned and headed towards the kitchen to get Will’s water. “One moment, I’ll get your water, please make yourself comfortable,” he called out over his shoulder.

Instead, Will followed Hannibal, watching him through half blurry eyes, licking his lips slowly, like a predator. “Okay…”

Hannibal stopped before he’d even reached the kitchen, turning to see Will had followed. “Will…?” He raised a brow as they seemed to stare each other down for a long moment, and then Hannibal took two long strides and pressed Will against the wall leading into the living room. Their lips crashed together, desperately. Hannibal had waited far too long to let this opportunity pass now.

Will melted into the wall, and fisted Hannibal’s jacket in his hands, holding him there as their tongues slid together, and he turned the refined doctor into something else entirely, wanting to break those walls, the facade.

That was exactly what Will had done. The doctor’s perfectly placed person suit had fallen to the way side, leaving only a feral beast in it’s place, one that wanted to devour the man before him. Hannibal’s adept hands trailed down Will’s body, slipping under his shirt as he kissed his way down from Will’s lips to his neck. Every inch of his skin was fire, heat spidering through his veins and spreading into his groin. “Will-”

Drunk as he may have been, Will still had the fire lit inside of him, and pushed Hannibal toward the couch, pristine and perfect. He crawled over the doctor, into his lap, straddling his thighs as he undid the knot in his tie. “I want to rip out every perfectly sewn in seam you have-- I want to  _ see _ you.”

Maroon eyes blazed with unabashed lust as Hannibal gazed into sea blues, his lips curling into a seductive snarl. In this moment, he too, was getting a glimpse at Will unhinged, and it was glorious. “See me then, Will, I offer myself to you.” He wanted to feel his flesh torn apart at the hands of the man he loved more than he had ever loved anyone before. The doctor bucked up against the soft pillow of Will’s clothed ass, his hands once again reaching to remove the empath’s hideous shirt.  

Tie gone, Will worked on the vest and then jacket, pushing both off the doctor slowly. “Do you? No more games, Doctor Lecter?” Will bit Hannibal’s bottom lip, roughly, letting it bleed against his tongue.

Hannibal removed his hands, and placed them on Will’s thighs instead, letting him take control. “No games, William. I promise, and I always keep my promises,” he answered, licking the excess blood from his lips and then Will’s tongue.

The shirt was next. Will's eager eyes took in expanse of grey and silver hair a mingled with dark ones as he unbuttoned the whole shirt slowly. He swallowed down the fear he had, of being so attracted to what he saw that he'd never be able to talk away from Hannibal. His hands fit around Hannibal's throat, but never squeeze, as he gazed at him up close.

Leaning into the squeeze, bare chested, Hannibal gazed back into Will’s sea blue eyes. He’d looked into them a hundred times before, admiring the storm that lie dormant beneath the calm waters there but now he was submerged in the tumultuous waves that had finally surfaced. Sliding his hands up to cup Will’s chiseled jaw, he brought him even closer for yet another hungry languid kiss. Hannibal didn’t intend on rushing, he wanted to savor him like a fine wine, sweet with tart undertones all at once.  _ Decadent. Divine. _

Every last bit of good inhibition left Will as Hannibal kissed him like that, nothing quick about it, despite how sloppy the profiler felt. His hands planted firmly on Hannibal’s shoulders, leveraging himself closer as they kissed.

Hannibal sucked Will’s tongue, groaning as their mouths slotted together like one perfect piece. The teacup that had been shattered was now coming back together, the cracks filled with gold. After a few minutes of kissing, Hannibal slowly and reverently began working the buttons of Will’s shirt undone, his gaze never faltering.

Will shrugged his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, their lips never parting once as inched in as close as he could get. Finally, he pulled back, panting hard, chest heaving. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while…” Long before he figured out Hannibal’s horrible secret, long before the betrayal.

When their lips finally did part, the doctor took a moment to appreciate the smooth taut skin of Will’s torso, before meeting his gaze once more.  _ Beautiful.  _ “I have wanted nothing more than to know the press of your lips against mine and your skin flushed hot under my grasp. To hear those words come from your mouth is exquisite, Will,” Hannibal confessed, his breath ragged and deep.

They really shouldn’t, not with Hannibal and Alana  together, with how much he damn respected her. However, he couldn’t really be bothered to care right now, not after she ditched him, after everyone didn’t believe him. “Why?” he asked, whisper soft as he gazed into Hannibal eyes.

Alana wasn’t even a thought in his mind now, not that she was much at all anyways. Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek, thumbing over Will’s lower lip as he penetrated him with his gaze. “Because I have a vast undying love for you, Will,” the doctor confessed, uttering words he’d longed to say for a while now.

Will had guessed Hannibal loved him, but like this? The way Will had grown to love the doctor? Surely not, and yet… Hands shaking, Will threaded his hands through Hannibal’s thick ashen hair and kissed him again for confession.

It was more than enough of a confession for Hannibal. Wrapping his arms around Will’s neck, he kept him close, exploring the depths of his mouth lovingly. Despite his love for the profiler, the cannibal was still a beast.  He would always want to tear him Will apart with his teeth, consuming him whole. Slipping one hand in between them, he started to undo the empath’s belt.

“Hannibal…” Will managed to whisper against his mouth, pants straining and the fly unzipping as the button was popped. Will’s breath went ragged with anticipation.

The doctor ate his name from Will’s lips before he kissed-walked down to the hollow of his neck, biting down hard there. He, too, was growing anxious with lust. To prove that point, he flipped Will onto his back on the couch, and tugged at his pants, seeking out his flesh.

Will leaned up and sucked a bruise into Hannibal’s  shoulder, sure that no one but him would see it there now, or so he would make sure. He tugged Hannibal’s hair between his calloused fists. “I want to tear you apart with my bare hands, watch you moan my name as I do it.”

Snarling, Hannibal gripped Will by the curls and bit his lower lip hard, lapping at the blood that formed. The doctor wanted nothing more than to be torn apart by Will. Suddenly moving off, and laying back on the couch, he removed his pants and underwear, leaving them both nude. “Tear me apart then, William,” he challenged, his eyes narrowed and dark with desire.  

Will crawled, unsteadily, over Hannibal, his movements fluid nonetheless, and ran his hands up Hannibal’s hips, to his chest, and over the curve of his neck, admiring every bit of him as he went. The empath’s eyes were dark with lust, cock hard against his thigh as he rolled languid hips into Hannibal’s, inching long fingers over his perfectly sculpted lips.

Hannibal watched Will, transfixed as his body was explored and admired. By laying back, he had surrendered to him, giving him free reign to do as he pleased. He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out to taste Will’s finger as it traced his lips and before too long he had one in his mouth, sucking on it languidly, cheeks hollowed.

Will pet his finger against Hannibal’s tongue, watching the way the doctor lewdly worked the action, and quickly crawled up his torso to his chest. He slid his fingers out and took Hannibal’s writs in put them above his head holding them there, fingers now rubbing against the stitch lines of there, caused by Will but not  _ done _ by him.

Grunting, the doctor canted his head back against the arm of the sofa and licked his lips. He was pliant, malleable like clay for Will to manipulate as he saw fit. “What a cunning boy you were that day,” he rasped, his hips writhing ever so slightly of their own accord.

Heading swimming with the alcohol, Will steadied himself over Hannibal’s shoulders, pressing his cock against his lips, trying to force his way in. “Was I? Were you afraid, Doctor Lecter?”

“Only that his face would have been the last I would have seen, in lieu of your own,” Hannibal murmured and then opened his mouth fully to take Will’s cock in, his tongue instantly swirling around the shaft.

Silently, Will seethed at that, and pushed his cock right past Hannibal’s lips and down his throat, over his perfect tongue, encompassed by the doctor’s furnace hot mouth. “ Then it’s a good thing Jack saved you,” he breathed, his voice staggering with the effort as pleasure started to build in him.

Hannibal responded by opening his throat, taking him down without hesitation. Unable to speak, he merely held Will’s gaze, his own amber eyes beginning to water from the pressure. He didn’t need to hear Will’s rage to feel it’s effects, which only served to make him suck harder. The cannibal wanted to rip his orgasm from him, one way or another.

Having his weight over Hannibal, to have the man under him, whether to beat or to fuck him, Will didn’t mind one way or another. He narrowed his sea-blue gaze on Hannibal a she pushed his hips in and back again, over and over, watching the doctor adapt, and never once flinch. “You like it don’t you?”

Hannibal’s answer came in the form of a muffled groan as he allowed the assault on his throat without protest. Will was even more powerful than even he had imagined, proving that the keen doctor was susceptible to surprise. He longed to touch him, however, even if he didn’t show it or attempt to break loose from the hold Will had on his wrists.

Will pistoned his hips into Hannibal’s mouth, working himself up into a heated frenzy. Finally, he rolled to a stop, and pulled out. He might want to punish Hannibal, but he didn’t want to  hurt him, not like this. “Do you have what we need?”

Licking saliva from his lips, Hannibal swallowed and nodded. “I do, in the nightstand next to my bed,” he managed, after catching his breath. “I would be happy to retrieve it, unless you prefer to do so.”

Will crawled off Hannibal and offered a hand to him, pulling him to his feet. They ascended the stairs to Hannibal’s bedroom, of which Will had only ever fantasized about. The colors were rich and dark, just as he imagined Hannibal would decorate it. “Get on the bed.”

Hannibal did as bidden and walked with a feline grace over to his large bed, stopping when his legs hit the mattress. “Any preference to how you would like me, Will?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“That depends on how you’d liked to be fucked, Doctor Lecter,” Will stated, a lustful loathing in his dark gaze as he watched with predatory blue eyes.

At that, Hannibal laid on his back, muscular legs spread and beckoned Will closer. “I want to see you during the act,” he answered, his tone thick and gravely with desire.

Will first found the lube and then knelt on the bed, taking in every last curve and dip of muscle that was Hannibal’s body, running one hand up his thigh, spreading him further. “Of course you do.”

The doctor silently watched Will’s every move, curious as to what he might do next. He found himself letting out an audible grunt of pleasure when Will spread and touched him that way.

The profiler had never touched another man like this, but he wanted to know every bit of Hannibal, and destroy him at the same time. He slathered his fingers with the liquid in the bottle, and pushed  warm fingers into Hannibal, slowly, nothing careful about his movements, if anything, his inebriation made him sloppy.

Initially, Hannibal’s tight opening clenched around Will’s fingers, trying to push him out on their own, but he took a breath and relaxed. He was not afraid of pain, pain was only a reminder of mortality. “Have you ever stimulated your prostate or experienced the aforementioned by another’s hands, Will?” he asked, through a few barely audible groans. He assumed Will hadn’t been with a man before, but his inquisitive mind urged him to probe deeper.

Will just hummed a response that was neither here nor there, and pressed his fingers in further, using more lube to ease the progress.

Hannibal didn’t push further, perhaps later in a session. Whether he meant to or not, Will’s fingers found their target, brushing right against the doctor’s almond shaped nub deep inside. His body arched in response, a bit more of his reserved facade falling away.

“There,” Will said, as though he’d been looking, knowing enough to find his way eventually. He curled his fingers against it, holding Hannibal’s hip down with the other, torturing him with slow strokes.

“Perfect,” Hannibal growled, his tone low. What was occurring was a very surreal experience, one he’d only ever imagined up to now. The doctor reached for Will, wanting to pull him close for another heated kiss as he was brought to the brink of ecstasy under the empath’s ministrations.

Allowing it, Will leaned over the doctor and kissed him again, biting and sucking on his luscious lips in turns, licking over the plump mound of flesh of the bottom, and dragged it into his mouth, sucking.

It took an immense amount of restraint on Hannibal’s behalf, not to pull Will over and be the one to do the tearing into, but he didn’t. Instead, he plundered Will’s mouth in return. The sensation of teeth and lips clashing, caused his cock to leak copious amounts of precome onto his belly. 

Will worked Hannibal open as they kissed, and once he was sure Hannibal could handle it, he pulled his fingers out and slipped down lube over his own dick, and positioned himself between the good doctor’s legs. Hannibal had fucked Will over and now Will would do the same in turn.

Hannibal gripped Will’s shoulders and penetrated him with his fierce gaze, readying himself for the intrusion. Every nerve ending in his body was buzzing with anticipation. “Will-” he whispered, tilting his hips up slightly.

“Relax, Doctor,” Will said in a low, sultry tone, holding Hannibal’s hip in one hand, and his shoulder with the other as he pushed into him, slowly at first, the image of Hannibal under him swimming as his gaze blew hot with lust, his buzz going straight to his head.

“Of course, William,” Hannibal answered, obediently. Breath hitching quietly, he hooked his legs around Will’s waist, heels digging into his lower back, still maintaining his strong grip on the profiler’s shoulders. He could only hope that there might be bruises present tomorrow from it.

Will’s eyes closed as he sunk hip deep into Hannibal, staying there only a moment, and then pulled back and did it again, picking up a rhythm. He bent over Hannibal, hand gliding from hip to shoulder, wrapping around his head to tug on silvery hair. Tilting Hannibal’s head back, Will gnarled his teeth into his neck, biting and sucking.

The doctor let a loud moan slip past his lips, which rumbled into a growl, relishing the sting of the bite. “Devour me, Will,” he hissed, gripping his silky curls hard to keep him there. Unhooking his legs, he dug his heels into the bed, pressing up to take even more of Will’s cock inside his ass.

Leaving a nasty looking bite-bruise against Hannibal’s skin, Will pulled back, gazing down at the man he was relentlessly in love with and hated all at once. Love was fickle. He pushed Hannibal’s knees apart and up, hooking them over his elbows, and started to fuck him harder, a glazed over, blissful look glossing Will’s eyes, panting raggedly in short huffs.

Hands now gripping elegant sheets white knuckled, Hannibal groaned, biting his own lower lip as Will fucked into him savagely. He never looked away, he maintained the fiery connection that fill the space in between their gaze. “Yes, precisely like that, vicious boy.” It wouldn’t be long now, not with the way Will was rubbing right over his prostate with each punishing blow.

Will’s hips snapped, slapping against Hannibal's ass with each thrust, filling the room with the slick sound of it, in time with the guttural grunts and groans from both men, much like music in the air. Heat built at the base of Will’s spine, a sheen of sweat over his brow and shoulders, as his pivots because more reckless, more passionate as he lost himself to the love-hate filled deed.

Hannibal’s eyes were opaque with love and lust as he was pummeled with brute force at the hands of the man above him. His arousal boiled in his veins, spreading through his body like hot lava as he felt himself dangerously close to release. A few more thrusts and he was coming hard, his hole clenching tightly around Will’s cock, come shooting up between them and on his stomach. “Will-!”

A few more ragged breaths and the clenching heat of Hannibal took Will right with him, pouring into him as he gripped his legs tightly and bit his knee hard enough to bleed-- another telling bruise. Finally, he slowed, huffing gasping breaths as he finally let Hannibal’s legs down, glaring at him with lust-glossed eyes.

Once Will released his legs, Hannibal raised up to kiss him again, his breathing finally starting to even out now that they had ridden out the chaotic waves of orgasm together. It was in this moment that he mused to himself about what might come next, after the effects of Will’s inebriation wore off.

Of what alcohol Will had, only served to make him exhausted and tired, as he leaned against Hannibal, gently, rolling over to his back, pulling out completely.

Hannibal rolled over, onto his side and faced Will, watching him carefully. “If I may inquire, Will, where would you like to go from here?” he asked, lightly caressing Will’s abdomen.

“What’s the proper courtesy in this situation?” Will asked, slurring his speech, tired. “I assume Alana isn’t due in.”

“No, she will not be returning until tomorrow evening,” Hannibal began, smiling over at Will. “I am not overly concerned about what she might have to say on the matter. As for courtesy, I am leaving that in your capable hands.” He wouldn’t force Will into anything, but he would need to speak with Alana.

“For now, let’s sleep,” Will whispered, tugging silky sheets up over himself, in no condition to drive anywhere, and his car was at Jack’s anyway.

“Agreed,” Hannibal answered, snuggling under the covers contentedly. “Goodnight, Will,” he added finally, stretching his arms out so Will could be close, should he choose to do so. No matter what might come to pass, he was happy that the proverbial door had been opened. It was beautiful.

Will rolled back over and rested up against Hannibal, head to his chest, watching him, not once sleeping as he listened to the light ticking of a grandfather clock somewhere in the house. Just as the sun rose, Will slipped out and found his things, dressing quickly. Not a word was said to Hannibal, not a note left. A day went by, therapy day, and Will dressed in his nicer clothes and showed up on Hannibal’s office doorstep as if nothing had ever happened.

The door opened and Will smiled. “I’m not late, am I?”


End file.
